User talk:Agent M/Archive 1
---- Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Agent M page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkland22 (Talk) 21:34, July 4, 2010 Excuse me Agent M, but will you please explain to me why you keep deleting my edit on Eddy's character bio? I worked hard to write all that stuff and you edited half of it. Sorry if I offended you in any way, please respond. TheManOnTheMoon23 Reply to TheManOnTheMoon23 I was reverting it so a few changes could be done, putting in 8 left out spaces (I hate it when people do that!) and I only reverted it once. Agent M 11:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Excuse but what 8 left out spaces? What did i leave out? TheManOnTheMoon23 I was wrong, it was 9 spaces, 3 incorrect words, and believe it's: Excuse but what 8 left out spaces? What did I leave out? (CAPITAL LETTERS!) He has also displayed cowardice on more than one occasion. Though these traits might seem to be their on their own they can be easily explained, and Eddy's true nature can be seen. All of his traits come from his brother who also scammed people like Eddy did, although much more successfully and he was accepted in to society easily and Eddy was respected because he was with him. After he left, Eddy decided to follow in his footsteps, but he failed *miserably.His brother was popular because his scams and pranks worked, while Eddy's backfired and ended in him and his friends getting *pumelled and walking away empty handed. Eddy's Brother was a character who people wanted to be around, because he was fun and popular. Eddy's love for money, greed and ambitious nature all stem from his brothers teachings on how to be successful, which resulted in Eddy becoming greedy and *selfish.Eddy always voiced his desire to become rich and successful. His *narcissism,egoism and macho attitude also come from his brothers tutoring and training on how to attract girls, and so Eddy tried to look as handsome as possible. His bossy and bullying nature possibly come from his brothers constant bullying. In actuality, Eddy is a sad and misunderstood character, who lived in the shadow of his elder *brother,and who only wanted to be accepted in to society by the wrong means, and society *shuned him,made fun of *him,laughed at him and ridiculed *him.In the end, *thankfully,he changed his ways and *finnaly got the only thing he ever wished *for:acceptance. Okay, #1= miserably.His should be, miserably. His #2= pumelled should be, pummeled. #3= selfish.Eddy should be, selfish. Eddy. #4= narcissism,egoism should be, narcissism, egoism. #5= brother,and should be, brother, and. #6= shuned him,made should be, shunned him, made. #7= him,laughed should be, him, laughed. #8= him.In should be, him. In. #9= thankfully,he should be, thankfully, he. #10=.finnaly should be, finally. #11= for:acceptance. should be, for: acceptance. Oh, and please log in so I know where to see who made the mistakes when and where. Agent M 07:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Animusic Reply: I'm going to give the situation a look, and see what I want to do about it. I'll probably just warn him for now. And I'm not sure why sometimes your comments get double-posted, it must just be an error with your browser. I'll delete the duplicate ones for you. - Thanks, the double-posts seem not to happen as much anymore, but still does. Oh, and thanks for giving me your opinion on my logos. Agent M 08:51, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Let's Both Stop This. Uh... we should stop fighting and cursing now, Agent M. Animusic 00:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm A Bitch, not you. I know, that's what I said. Agent M 08:51, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Award & Badges Reply The old awards are still in operation. If you wish to nominate yourself for the awards, leave a message on this page Ok. I did anyway. Agent M 11:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Template Reply Sorry, but I am not to good with templates. Try asking Kirkland22 for help. Okay, thanks for the effort, and I did. Agent M 19:08, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmm… I'm not so sure why the image is not appearing in your friends box. Try adding it again, you may not have copied all of the box. I copied THE WHOLE PAGE once, just to be sure, then scrapped the rest of the stuff, but it resolutely says' "1"... P.S. I added it about 3~4 times, each on a different occasion. Eh, I'll just leave 1. Agent M 19:39, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Wait! I found a way. #Go to this URL: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_opening_image.jpg #Right click the image of the Eds. #Click "Copy image URL". #Then paste it in the box where the picture should be (this works on all templates). Simple! Agent M 19:52, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Vandal/spam Reply I patrol the Wiki for both spam and vandalism. What user are you talking about? Animusic? Yeah, he constantly spams on comments, but this could turn to pages. Just to let you know. Me and Jspyster1 have seen some of it. Agent M 13:54, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, completely. I'll be monitoring this situation and if it gets any worse, I might consider blocking Animusic until he ceases to spam. - I have a bad feeling about this...Huh? a Star Wars reference? How'd that get there?! Agent M 14:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) It's happened, Animusic has made a category called "Smart Characters" and I'm afraid he'll add every character to this category, like Sarah and Edd. Agent M 14:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I deleted the category, and I really need to talk to him about this, though I'm not really sure what to say. - He just made another category that was deleted. "Un-teached well characters", and added Ed and Jimmy. I undid the revisions, of course. This is getting out of hand. Agent M 14:25, July 11, 2010 (UTC) It is indeed getting out of hand, and I tried talking to him about it, but I doubt he'll understand. If he adds pages to those useless categories again, just undo the edit. - I did, but does this mean I'm in line to win the "Cleanup Award" along with the other award I've nominated myself for? Agent M 14:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it does. - Ok, thanks. Would it be too much to ask if I could add you to my Friends list? Agent M 14:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Not at all, go right on ahead. - Thank you a-very much. Agent M 14:44, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Now he's made a category name "Episodes being considered last epiode" (it said epiode). But I undid the changes and you deleted the category. He's clearly not getting the message. Agent M 15:48, July 11, 2010 (UTC) We now have more spam: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Who_Let_the_Ed_In%3F#article-comment-header http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Know_it_All_Ed#article-comment-header Something has to be done. Agent M 19:02, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Yep, now he's been spreading rumors about me that aren't true. Look at his user page's history to see. Agent M 19:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Now he's twisting my words. http://ed.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Animusic&diff=53260&oldid=53178 Agent M 19:25, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Badge Questions Just to let you know, I was not the one who implemented the badge system nor did I create the images used as the badges. I actually don't know any more about this badge system than you do (and to be honest, I'm not a big fan of them). 1) I'm not sure what would happen if someone earned all the badges. It would take a while, but I guess all that would happen would be they'd remain at the top of the leaderboard and have the highest number of points until someone else got them all. 2) I think Jspyster1 was the one who uploaded the images for the badges, so I would ask him about those. - Thank you for your quick reply. Agent M 17:53, July 11, 2010 (UTC) You're quite welcome. - Animusic Reply I left a warning on his talk page. Please let me know what else he does, because I am starting to consider blocking him. - Ok. Would you mind if I copied and pasted the "This user is on patrol for vandals." template from your page and added it onto mine (or is it Admins only)? Because I'm starting to feel like I'm doing just that. Agent M 19:34, July 11, 2010 (UTC) It's not for admins only, no. The coding for it is 'antivandal' in between two sets of brackets. - Ok, thanks. Agent M 20:49, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ? Reply I just put the "Don't go to the forsaken ruins" graphic on my user page for fun. Okay, I thought it was a bug. Agent M 22:02, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Ad Reply Where are you getting the ads? The only ad I ever get is the one on the main page and the three ads for other Wikis at the bottom of the pages. Well, I don't think there's a way to turn them off, sorry. - NOOO! Ah, well, I thought it was possible to get rid of all of them...just my luck. Dang! Agent M 14:45, July 12, 2010 (UTC) What I would like to know is where you're seeing these annoying ads. Because I don't have ads to deal with on every page, just one on the main page and those three aforementioned ones at the bottom of all pages. - I meant the ones at the main page and whatnot. I'm a fussy person and the ads just look out of place, but I guess nothing can change that. Agent M 14:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. I agree, it would be nice to remove the ads, but we cannot. Actually, there is an ad-remover ability Wikia has, but it costs like $20 a month and I don't think it's worth that just to make the ads go away. - Awards Reply Don't worry about it, it shouldn't be too much longer. The Wikia staff user who comes to add the awards to users who request them is User:Kacieh, and he/she checks occasionally. Just give it some time. And remember - earning awards and badges shouldn't be your main priority. Just be patient. =] - Okay, I'll try to be patient. Agent M 15:52, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Age Reply You're 12? Well, I must say for one you're quite mature and responsible for your age! I was thinking you were like 15, 16 or something. Well, indeed on the central Wiki, I recall reading that you're supposed to be 13 before you edit, but you don't need to be inactive until you turn 13. In your case, it's different, because you happen to be responsible, good with grammar, and really you're not that different from anyone older here (in fact, you're better than some). So don't worry about it. - Ok, just trying not to go against the rules. And I must say, lots of people do say that I'm mature and responsible for my age. English is one of my favorite subjects, and for some reason, (some/most) of my conduct reminds me of Edd's. Agent M 13:42, July 13, 2010 (UTC) It's alright, you're not going against site rules. I'm sure there are a lot of other editors here who are actually under 13 but that's never disclosed. And yes, you do resemble some of the characteristics of Edd. - Plagiarism Reply I deleted that blog of his. If I see one more trollish spam attack from Animusic, I will block him. - Birthday Reply Sorry, but my birthday isn't until April, so you'll have to wait about nine months. - Nothing wrong with waiting a while, it'll be worth it in the end. Agent M 12:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) (Write Subject Here) Cool! BTW, does this wiki have an IRC?~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 18:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) No (as far as know), but why do you ask? Agent M 18:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 01:14, July 16, 2010 (UTC) My brains hurt So you've been here for 10 days, and you're already rank 4 in terms of how many points you have? Also, right behind one of the admins who's been here since 2008? This seems impossible.. O_e - X172 15:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) It's from minor edits (grammar, red links, etc.). If the points were based on the quality of my edits, or if the badges were implemented when the wiki was made (it was made a short time ago, and all of the edits before that didn't count), I'd still be in the down low. Agent M 16:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Apology to Agent M I'm sorry I put "Terminate" with your name on my user page, can you please forgive me? I promise never to do that again, and I swear on that promise, seriously.Stealthghost 07:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Dude, take a chill pill. I was only wondering why. That's all I wanted, I knew it was a joke, I was just being overly dramatic. Agent M 07:13, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Episodes Hey there Agent M! I mostly get my episodes from torrents,i got Season 1 & 2 in dvd quality,Season 3 & some season 5 eps in pretty good quality,but I got Season 4 & some S5 episodes from my friend Jr.2k8,he's on this wiki! records episodes off tv in really awesome quality,I asked him for the eps after noticing his images on this wiki. Yeah,about my grammar,sorry man,I need to improve it. Pakasa43 4:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) A torrent: http://thepiratebay.org/torrent/4474939/Ed__Edd__n__Eddy_-_Seasons_1-5___Extras_(Complete) Yeah,you need a program Called mTorrent to download the files in the torrent The more files there are,the longer it takes for the download. Pakasa43 5:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :) Pakasa43 5:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure,i'd like that,ill add you too Pakasa43 6:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey,thank you so much for the friend box,it's so awesome! I thought it would be complicated at first,but im having a problem,for some reason I cant link you in my friend box,can you help? Pakasa43 5:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks,it worked now. Pakasa43 6:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) No Subject That is very hateful of you to say I'm the most hated user here. Maybe you are and I'm only just trying to help and I do not need reject comments from you, no matter what you say, but you should find some help in the real life without your fellow companions.Stealthghost 03:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC)Stealthghost Err, I meant that you could be (theoretically) the most hated user. I didn't say you were. Please understand what I'm saying before going and biting my head off, because I like it very much. Agent M 17:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Responssebility. Agent M did you leave messeange on my talk page? Anyway i tell you.Now i will explain this Eddy is greddy so,why the eds agreed Eddy to become their leader? They didn't. He is the "UNOFFICIAL" leader of the Eds. I saw that on "The Eds" page. That does not answer my question. And I think you should control yourself from spamming and being immature. Agent M 19:08, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Red Links Can you get rid of some red links on the Peach Creek page under the trivia section since it's not really EEnE-related if anything? Zap Spit it out! 00:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Editing on user's page. You have edit two messeange on my talk page and i must do reply after all. Anoymous user 81.224.143.213 Okay, but that message was pretty pointless... Agent M 13:38, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply from anoymous user 81.224.143.213. What do you mean Agent M i can't even have no idea what you are trying to say. I also have no idea of what you're saying, one, because I can't understand your English, two, you probably have difficulty reading this message, so I'm not gonna argue with someone with someone with this standard of the language. Agent M 14:24, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I say i am from america and i know every words and alphabet.Anoymous user 81.224.143.213 11:36 AM, July 23, 2010. Sorry Sorry about that. My computer wouldnt let me see most of the pictues in the galleries. I didn't know I uploaded duplicates. And I personally don't care about ranking. And the categories that I added, I think they should add those categories because they are a part of a lot of other TV Show wikis. So yeah sorry again. Just so everyone knows, that was Samus Fan101. About And i have to sweden at the age of twenty. What the heck do you mean by "And i have to sweden at the age of twenty." It's impossible to "sweden" because IT'S NOT A VERB! I'll bet you've never been to an English-speaking country. On your user page, shouldn't it say "i am 2.9 yeers old" Agent M 16:10, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I have move to sweden at age of twenty and live there for another nine years and now i am twenty nine years old i was born america. It takes longer than nine years to forget a language. After you were born, did you go somewhere that doesn't speak English? Agent M 16:45, July 23, 2010 (UTC) When i was 4 year old my family moves to Turkey and live there only for a year and then,comes back when i was five years old and i live in america until i was twenty years old and i move to sweden at the age of twenty. #Stop putting so many spaces. #You had SIXTEEN YEARS to learn a language and STILL CAN'T USE IT PROPERLY. That is shocking. Agent M 16:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I sometimes forget it don't you get it oh my my.. Anoymous 81.224.143.213 No. I receive generally good grades in English. Agent M 12:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Now we will stop chatting each other ok. Whatever. As long as you stop spamming, I'll stop picking on your English. Agent M 15:26, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah so,you are on your own now buddie. Nope, I got other users whom I have discussions with in a civilized manner. But okay (yay). Agent M 17:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) So okay. Archiving Reply Archiving is quite easy. This is the archive coding I currently have on my talk page: Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 So basically, to create an archive page, you will use the following URL: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Agent_M/Archive_1 And once you have created the archive, you cut all the messages from your current talk page into the archive, and at the top of the archive you use the following coding: Then once all the messages are in the archive, you can erase them from your current talk page. Was that helpful enough? - Yes, thank you very much. Agent M (talk) 18:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC)